Joey Wheeler One-Shot (Yu-GI-OH!)
by Devilninja16
Summary: A Joey Wheeler One chapter


Joey Wheeler One Shot

I ran at top speed down the hallway to my maths classroom. Anyone who arrived a second after 8:30am, would get afternoon detention. So I did not want to be late.

I turned a corner. My classroom was just down the hall. Unfortunately, I ran straight into someone, falling down on to my bottom. The person who I had bumped into had also fallen down. I looked up angrily at the person. They were going to make me late. It was Joey.

"Hey Alex," Joey said, grinning at me. My angry expression softened, and I laughed.

I looked down at my watch, "Oh shit! It's 8:31!"

"Great! Looks like we are in detention again. Third time this week!" Joey smirked at me. He got up off the ground, and offered me his hand.

"Well having your best friend there always makes it more bearable," I teased. Joey smiled at me nodding in agreement.

"This is it!" Joey held his breath, as he turned the handle to our maths class.

He walked in and I followed hiding behind him.

"MR WHEELER, YOU'RE LATE!" Ms Haylock screamed, "Don't think that I can't see you there, Miss Steven!"

I slowly stood out from behind Joey, and gave Ms Haylock a nervous smile. She frowned, "Take your seats. I will be seeing you both after school in detention."

Joey and I went to the back of the classroom. We sat behind Seto Kaiba, in our usual seats.

"Losers!" Kaiba whispered with a smirk, as we walked past.

"Nerd!" I poked my tongue out at him. Joey and I giggled quietly behind him. We talked about Kaiba the whole lesson. We were saying bad things about him. Just quiet enough so the teacher couldn't hear, but loud enough so Seto could.

I could see Seto's hand ball into a fist, as we laughed about how Yugi always beats him in duel monsters. This really angered him, and he turned around to face us. "I could beat any of you in a duel. Any day. Any time!"

"Mr Kaiba! I will not tolerate speaking out of turn in my classroom. You can join Mr Wheeler and Miss Stevens in afternoon detention!"

Seto growled and turned back around. Joey and I smirked, and hi-fived under the desk.

After class Joey and I followed Seto, with our arms around each other's shoulders chanting. "We got Kaiba in trouble. We got Kaiba in trouble," We chanted together.

"Will you two get a life?" Seto said. We ignored him and walked off as we saw Yugi, Tristan and Tea sitting at a table for lunch.

"Hey guys! We are all going to Yugi's Grandpa's game shop after school. Do you want to come?" Tea asked us.

"Can't," Joey said. He sat down next to Yugi.

"Why Not?"

"We got detention," I said, sitting on Joey's other side. I casually leaned up against his side. When Joey and I are together, we attracted a lot of stares. Most people think we are dating, but we are just really good friends. We have been since we were very little. My mum and his mum were friends, so we use to spend a lot of time with each other growing up. I was always there for him and comforted him, after Joey's parents got the divorce and his mum took his little sister away.

The bell rang for next class and snapped me out of my thoughts. "Come, we better go," Joey said. He grabbed me by the hand and pulling me along with him. I could see people whispering and looking at our joined hands as we walked past. This made me blush

_What? Why am I blushing for? I've never gotten embarrassed by this before, whenever Joey and I held hands,_ I thought.

Joey turned around and smiled at me, but he held a confused expression on his face when he saw me blushing. "What's up?" He asked concerned

"Oh nothing," I lied, looking away. Joey felt me pull my hand out of his and he looked disappointed. "Come on, we better get to class. We don't need two detentions in one day," He said and walked off in front of me. I followed closely behind him.

We sat at the back of the classroom like always. Joey and I were in almost all the same classes. Except for History and Geography. Tea was in our English class as well. She sat beside me, and Joey sat on my other side. During class I could feel my eyes wonder over to Joey. I couldn't help but to smile at his dumb expression, when he has no idea what the teacher was going on about.

_He looks so cute!_ I thought and sighed happily.

Tea nudged me, noticing my dreamy expression as I stared at Joey.

"What?" I whispered and looked at her.

She didn't say anything. She just gave me a cheeky smirk, to say she knows what I'm thinking about. I blushed and turned back towards the teacher.

My eyes wandered over to Joey again, and this time he was looking back at me. He stared at me for a moment, then snapped out of it. He handed me a note.

I opened the note cautiously under my desk, so the teacher would not see.

_Let's skip P.E it's our next class._

_The teacher doesn't even care when we do._

_So we won't get in any more trouble._

I read Joey's messy handwriting and scrunched up the note in my hand. I nodded at him smiling. He smiled back, knowing that meant yes.

After class we said goodbye to Tea. She asked where we were going, but we ran off before we could answer her.

As we ran up the hall, we saw our P.E Teacher walking from down the other end of the hall.

"Shit! He will see us," Joey said panicking. He grabbed my arm and opened the nearest door and pulled me inside of the empty classroom. Joey had his back against the door still holding onto me. I was pulled so close to him. We were only centre metres apart. Joey hadn't noticed yet. He was looking over his shoulder at the doo, trying to listen for when the teacher was gone.

I blushed at the closeness. _Why have I been feeling like this lately? Joey is my best friend and that's all! _I tried to convince myself, but it wasn't working.

"Alright, I think he is gone," Joey said facing me. He froze up when he saw how close we were, and that I was blushing.

Joey opened his mouth to say something, but before any sound could leave his mouth I had closed the gap between us. My lips were pressed softly up against his.

~~Joey's POV~~

I could hear our P.E teachers footsteps fade, as he left the hall. I smiled in relief and turned to Alex, telling her it was safe to leave. Only then did I realise how close she was to me, and she was blushing. Before I could even say anything, I felt her lips touch mine. They were so soft, and sweet, I couldn't believe this was happening. I had liked Alex more than a friend, ever since we were little kids. I never told her, or did anything about it. I was afraid that she didn't feel the same way about me, it would ruin our friendship.

I suddenly felt Alex pulling away from the kiss. She looked at me as to say she was sorry. I smiled at her and pulled her back in so our lips meet again.

~~End Joey's POV~~

I pulled away unsure to how Joey was going to react. He probably didn't even like me that way. But Joey just smiled at me, and pulled me in so our lips meet once again.

I wrapped my arms around Joey's neck, as he placed his around my waist. He pulled me in, so our bodies were right up against each other's. His body was so warm and it felt so nice against mine. I could feel Joey's tongue gently rub against my lips. I slightly parted them so his tongue could slip inside.

Joey slowly began to pull away and I whimpered not wanting him to. He smirked at me, a mixture of love and lust in his eyes. His pressed his lips against mine again, but only for a second. He pulled away and started to kiss down the side of my neck, sending ripples of pleasure from where his lips meet my skin.

I moaned and Joey gently bit down on my neck, making me want to scream out his name in pleasure, but I held it in.

Joey came up and kissed my lips again. We stayed in the empty classroom for the rest of the class, until the bell rang. We pulled apart from each other not really wanting to. "We better go to detention. We can't skip that too," I said, and Joey pouted.

"Aww why not? I just want to stay here with you, alone."

I smiled at Joey and grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

In detention Joey and I sat holding each other's hand. Seto sat at the front glancing back at us occasionally, giving us glares. We just smirked at this.

After detention Joey and I went back to his place. His dad was passed out on the lounge like usual. Beer cans surround him.

We went to Joey's room and I turned his TV on. "What do you want to watch?" I asked him.

Joey took the remote off me, and turned the TV off. "Nothing!" he smirked, and throws it to the floor. He pushed me down and got on top of me. He pressed his lips against mine lustfully. I kissed him back and he pulled his lips off mine slightly.

"I love you Alex," He whispered. I ran my hands through his hair, and smiled up at him.

"I love you too Joey!"

Joey's lips came crashing back onto mine. He kissed me with such love and passion.


End file.
